


The Queens

by Magic123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic123/pseuds/Magic123
Summary: Short drabbles about the Big 3 Queens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just hate how the queens are portrayed in Percy Jackson.Everyone makes them okay with infidelity and they stay with their pathetic husbands.all of their husbands are horrible even Hades I mean he claims to love Persephone yet cheats in her.what a load of bullshit.

Everyone thought they were loyal.Everyone thought they were faithful.Why?because they are women.A male Olympian could cheat and everyone cheers them on yet female Olympians had to remain loyal or virginal.What bullshit.But the truth was they were not loyal or faithful because why would anyone be faithful or stay with someone who continuously cheats on them.All of them had their affairs yet no one suspected anything.I mean they could do what they wanted why complain since no one really paid any attention to them.As for demigods they didn’t want to look after kids.They never wanted children.However,just to spite their husbands they donated their eggs numerous times and they had their demigods and their demigods had happy loving family.All three women were victims.Hera was raped by Zeus,her own brother(the disgusting pig).Persephone was forced to marry her Uncle (the filthy dog).Amphitrite had to marry a cheating pathetic loser.Yet everyone forgot about that.Everyone hated them yet felt bad for people such as Maria di Angelo Sally Jackson or Beryl Grace.Women who despite knowing their husbands were married and still had an affair.Those women were disgusting but in reality it wasn’t just the women their husbands were the biggest perpetrators yet no one punished them.


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera was just so tired.

Hera was tired of immortality.It was so mentally and physically exhausted.It certainly wasn’t glamorous or as amazing as it appears.Certainly not if you were a woman.She was always constantly looked down upon,slandered and gossiped about.She wasn’t jealous of the Male gods though.Despite their affairs she knew that those so called gods didn’t love any of their mortal lovers or their demigods children.It was sad really the demigods would do everything to get their godly parents approval but they weren’t capable of love as they only loved themselves.They only ever used their children as pawns or as sheep to gloat about.What she hated the most was there was no value of life or value of anything.Immortals took what they want and there was no justice.If you had power you could do anything and get away with it.She has enough so it was time to do something about that pesky immortality of hers.


End file.
